


Fictober 2020: Fire Emblem

by irisandlily



Series: Fire Emblem Fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I LOVE WRITING IN LUCINA'S POV, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tags will be updated, fire emblem MU, so expect lucina pov a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: Fire Emblem drabbles for Fictober 2020 just like last year! :DWill I finish this or leave it unfinished like I did with Fictober 2019? Who knows!
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Gerome, FjorMiriam, Fjorm/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Lucina/Serena | Severa, Miriam/Fjorm
Series: Fire Emblem Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857322
Kudos: 7





	1. "All I ever wanted." -Miriam/Fjorm

(Fjorm & Miriam aka FjorMiriam)

* * *

“You sleep Fjorm.” Miriam waves a hand. “There’s still a bit more I want to read about.”

“Come to bed Miriam,” Fjorm says, in an all too quiet voice. “Please.” Miriam turns to look at her wife in the lighting and sees an unreadable expression on her face.

“Alright.” Miriam turns off the light at the desk and dims the one sitting on the bedside drawer, engulfing the room in the dim but warm light. She slips under the covers and turns over onto her right side. Fjorm turns over as well and shuffles closer to her. Miriam throws an arm over the princess’ waist, and burrows her face in the crook of her neck, pressing a kiss there. “What are you thinking about?”

“I am thinking about…” a hand comes to rest on her hip, rubbing soothing circles through the thin fabric of her nightgown. “How lucky I am. To have met you.”

“That’s my line.” Miriam murmurs against her. “If Anna never summoned me, I wouldn’t even be here.”

“Do you… miss your home?”

“Well, yeah. I left my world so suddenly… I haven’t seen my family or friends in years.” she sighs, “What about you? Do you miss Nifl?”

“All I ever wanted, was to be with you.” Fjorm kisses her hand. “This past month of being married to you has been wonderful but…” she goes quiet, and Miriam waits patiently, as Fjorm turns Miriam’s hands in her own. “I feel that my time is coming to an end soon.”

“When?”

“Sooner than I’d like.”

“Fjorm.” Miriam pulls away from her. In the dim lighting, Fjorm’s eyes remind Miriam of a tropical ocean. Miriam brings a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her beloved’s ear. Fjorm places her hand over Miriam’s, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths before opening them.

“Lysithea and the others have been… doing tests on me and… they think I have at most six months.” Miriam sits up in bed.

“And at least how long?”

“Three months.” the Summoner stays silent, closing her eyes, letting Fjorm’s words sink in.

Three months.

_**Three months.** _

_That's not enough time._

Miriam silently curses all the gods from every religion she knows of, and then the Ice Dragon of Nifl, for creating the stupid Rite of Frost.

Briefly, she wishes it had been someone else to enact the Rite of Frost but feels terrible for that line of thinking immediately afterward.

“We’ll have to make the most of our time together.” Miriam’s eyes snap open and she immediately glares at Fjorm, who sits up with her.

“No. I’m- you’re not going to die.” Miriam grabs her hands. “You’re not dying. I’m going to find a way. I- I just need to do more research. Maybe there’s a Hero in another world who can help. I can summon-”

“Miriam.” Fjorm pulls her hands away and brings them to cup Miriam’s face. “There’s nothing that can be done for me.”

“You can’t believe that!” Miriam puts her hands over Fjorm’s, “I thought- you told me they were trying to find a way to reverse this!”

“They were- they still are.” Fjorm corrects herself. “But I knew deep down, the payment for the Rite of Frost can not be undone.”

“How long have you known? When did they tell you?”

“Two months ago.”

“Why-” Miriam chokes on her words, swallowing thickly, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you keep this from me?”

“Because I didn’t want to see you wear yourself out, working day and night to try and reverse something that is beyond you.” Miriam doesn’t say anything, because she’s right. Fjorm knows Miriam better than anyone else, so of course she would anticipate what Miriam would have done for her.

That Miriam would do _anything_ for Fjorm.

They fall asleep, curled up against each other, and if Miriam grips Fjorm’s hand tighter than usual, Fjorm lets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me some angst!!!!  
> fjorm's character has such angst potential i HAD to write some angst with her and Miriam :)


	2. "No, come back!" -Lucina/Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friend haley who loves lucina/severa and inigo/gerome <3

(Lucina, Severa, & Inigo)

* * *

As Crown Princess to the Halidom of Ylisse, Lucina is usually busy most of her days.

Her days are spent mostly attending meetings left and right with her parents, meeting with ministers or nobles in the throne room who have a complaint, and paperwork.

Mountains of paperwork.

Sometimes she travels outside of Ylisstol to deal with bandits or Risen. Sometimes Lucina and her mother travel to a noble house to deal with a noble making demands of her father to come to them to voice their complaints, and instead receives Lucina and her mother.

On the occasion she isn’t busy with her duties as Crown Princess, she spends time with family and friends. Whether by answering Morgan and Laurent’s call to provide assistance with an experiment, spending time with family, training with her friends, or accompanying Severa when she goes shopping.

Today is one of her busy days.

She’s helping her mother with something when Severa walks in and demands Lucina spend the day with her.

Lucina protests, not wanting to leave her mother with a mountain of paperwork, and expects her mother to agree, but Robin merely shakes her head and says, “Go and have fun! I’m sure I can bother someone else to help me with all this. Like Chrom.” Robin grins mischievously, and Lucina knows that no work will be done for the rest of the day.

“Severa where are you taking me?” Lucina asks, letting the other drag her through the palace after being kidnapped by her.

“I’m taking you out to town.” Severa replies, “We’re getting lunch together, and you’re taking the afternoon off.”

Lucina frowns at this, “But I have a meeting to attend with my mother later. And I told Morgan-”

“Well if you have _better_ things to do than spend time with your girlfriend than you can just go back.” Severa lets go of her hand and crosses her arms. Even without seeing her face, Lucina can tell the redhead is pouting.

“While you did catch me at an inopportune moment-” Lucina reaches for Severa’s hand, “I would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you,” Lucina presses a kiss to the back of Severa’s hand. “My duties will just have to wait.”

She watches with barely concealed amusement as Severa blushes fiercely,

“Lucina! Severa!” Lucina turns around to see Inigo run up to them. Before she can even greet him, he clasps his hands together and bows. “Please help me pick out a gift to give Gerome for Day of Devotion!”

“What-?”

“Come on Lucina.” Severa interrupts and grabs her hand to drag her away.

“No, come back!” Inigo grabs at her cape and Severa continues to tug at Lucina's hand. Lucina has to pull her hand out of Severa's grasp or else she would end up in a game of tug of war between the two, yanked back and forth like a ragdoll.

“Maybe we should help him.” Severa scowls at Lucina’s suggestion. “He did help us.”

“Barely,” she grumbles, but eventually concedes to helping their friend.

“Why did you ask us for help anyway?” Severa questions as they walk through the street stalls in the marketplace.

“Because you two are in a loving relationship and have more experience,” he answers but then pauses. “And because I didn't know who else to ask.”

Severa sighs. “This is why women are superior. Right Lucina?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.” she picks up a scarf, “What about this?”

“With all due respect Lucina, that is a hideous scarf.” Inigo points at the design. “It has Chrom’s face plastered all over it.”

“Maybe you should get that for Robin.” Severa suggests, “You still haven’t found a gift for her yet right?”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Lucina smiles and kisses Severa. “I’m sure Mother will be overjoyed when she sees this!”

The next few hours are spent shopping, with the three looking for a gift for Inigo to give Gerome.

All of the items Lucina points out are outright rejected.

“I can’t believe that took all day,” Severa complains after dinner, sitting with her back turned to Lucina on the bed as the princess braids her long red hair.

“It was fun though.” Lucina hums, “And I think it’s rather sweet that Inigo wanted his gift to be perfect for Gerome.” she ties off the braid with a black ribbon. “Done.” Severa drapes the braid over her shoulder and leans back into Lucina.

“We should watch Inigo give Gerome his gift during Day of Devotion tomorrow.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“This still isn’t a good idea,” Lucina whispers, as she and Severa crouch behind a bush and watch as Inigo approaches Gerome, hiding the gift behind his back. “I don’t think Inigo or Gerome will be happy when they find out.”

“We’re not eavesdropping, so it’s fine.” Severa dismisses her concerns, “And that’s only _if_ they ever find out. And we gotta make sure Gerome actually likes the gift.” Lucina toys with the small object tucked away in a pocket of the blue dress she’s wearing that Robin helped her choose for the Day of Devotion festival.

“Severa-” she interrupts the redhead, taking the small box out and pushes it into her hands, “Happy Day of Devotion.” Severa stares at the box for a few moments, blinking, and Lucina waits (albeit nervously) as her girlfriend opens the box, pulling out a necklace. A red garnet stone attached to a silver chain.

“I don’t really wear jewelry.”

“Ah-” Lucina should have thought of that. She’s never really seen Severa wear jewelry, besides her mother’s ring. “I can get you a different gift-”

“No!” Severa snatches the necklace away from Lucina’s reaching hand, “You already gave it to me! You can’t take it back!”

“You don’t have to wear it-”

“I’m wearing it forever, so back off!” she watches Severa clasp the necklace around her neck with a determined expression, but Lucina can see that she’s blushing. Severa examines the necklace, holding the gem in her hand.

“You should have told me you were giving me my gift before the party!” she complains, looking back at her with a pout, “I would have brought my gift for you!”

“So you… like it?”

”Ugh of course I do! It’s pretty, _and_ it’s from _you_!” she turns back towards the opening in the bush they were peering through, muttering, “I like anything that’s from you.” her cheeks darken, and Lucina has the urge to pinch and kiss her cheeks. “ _Oh my god look at them_.” Lucina directs her attention back to the reason they’re hiding behind a bush and sees Inigo and Gerome _holding hands_. “All they’re doing is holding hands!”

“They’re nervous.” considering the two in question, Lucina considers the handholding already a lot of progress. From where they are, she can see the lovestruck expression on Inigo’s face as clear as day. While she can’t see Gerome’s face due to the mask he wears, she can see his shoulders are tense, his movements unsure. “Gerome’s also shy.”

“Yeah and Inigo’s an idiot.” Severa rolls her eyes. “I’m so glad we weren’t like that.”

“Hm.” she presses a kiss to Severa’s hair, “It just took several dates for you to realize that we were going on dates.”

“Because you never said the word ‘date’!” Severa groans, letting her head fall onto Lucina’s shoulder. “And your face never gave anything away!”

“Hm. Perhaps we should leave Gerome and Inigo to themselves and we can go on a date right now.”

“Probably. Before they-” Severa makes a disgusted noise, “Too late, they’re kissing now.” she stands up, and Lucina stands up with her.

“Severa?! Lucina?!” Inigo’s voice shrieks behind them.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” she grabs Lucina’s hand and the two run off before Inigo can catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing for these ships! happy with how it turned out, though if severa seems a bit ooc i apologize because I've never written her character before


	3. "Unacceptable, try again" -Chrobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... slowly working on fictober i swear  
> its 2am and im about to pass out so enjoy <3

(Robin & Chrom)

* * *

Robin wishes she was anywhere but the grounds of the garrison, a stack of books sitting on her head that she attempts to balance while walking on a balance beam. To the side, Lissa stands with Maribelle. The latter took one look at Robin when she was speaking with the seamstress last month and tsked.

_“If you are going to marry Prince Chrom and become future queen you need to conduct yourself like one!”_

“Straighten your back.” Maribelle commands, and lightly taps Robin’s back with her parasol instead of the ruler she had an hour earlier that she kept smacking Robin’s back with. She only stopped using it because Lissa convinced her to.

“Can’t I do this on the ground?” Robin straightens her back, wobbling slightly as she steps onto the second beam a few inches away from the first one. “I don’t see how being on this beam is doing anything for me.”

“It helps you balance and keep your posture straight.” Maribelle says, “As future queen, you must carry yourself accordingly.” Robin takes another step on the beam, and at the same time, Maribelle decides to (for some reason) whack her back with her parasol.

“Robin?” the familiar voice calling her name has her head whipping around, a mistake because the books topple over and Robin ends up losing her footing and falls onto the cushioned mat below. She hears Lissa laugh, and Maribelle tsks again for the fourth time today.

“Chrom.” he holds out a hand to help her up. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” he answers and looks at the books sprawled over the floor. “What are you three doing?”

“Maribelle’s teaching Robin how to act like a lady of the court,” says Lissa, a bit too cheerfully.

“Yes, and her latest attempt was unacceptable.” Maribelle points out with a huff. “Try again.” Robin groans and lurches forward, letting her head hit Chrom’s shoulder and wraps her arms around him. She makes a small whining noise, hoping Chrom will get the message and save her from Maribelle’s torment.

“Mind if I steal Robin away?” she looks up at him, and he smiles at her. “Frederick wants us to go over the guest list and finalize it.”

“Lessons have concluded for today.” Maribelle answers, “But tomorrow morning after breakfast we will continue.”

Robin sighs with relief once they leave the garrison, and Chrom takes her hand in his.

“Thank you for that. I was worried she was going to make me balance on one foot or something.”

“Would that really be so bad?”

“With a pile of books on my head yes, it would be.” she swings their connected hands as Chrom leads her. “Where are we going? I know we’re not going to see Frederick because we finalized the guest list with him yesterday.”

“I wanted to spend some time with you. We’ve been so busy with planning for the wedding lately- and I’ve rarely seen you these past few days.” he brings their joined hands up and kisses their intertwined fingers. “I missed you.”

Robin smiles softly, leaning over to kiss him. “I missed you too,” she says after pulling back. “Is it too much to hope that we can just run away and get married in secret?”

“Frederick would have our heads.”

“And Lissa would stuff frogs down our backs for months if we did.” Robin sighs, “This whole process is so tedious and stressful.”

“Hence why I brought you here.” Robin hadn’t even noticed they had arrived at their destination, letting her legs follow Chrom as he led her through the palace on autopilot.

“My bedroom?” her bedroom in the palace is in the east wing of the palace, temporary until she and Chrom officially marry.

“We’re going to take a nap. Together.” he takes off his shoes and gestures to her to do the same. Robin kicks off her shoes and follows Chrom's example of taking off an outer layer, him his shoulder armor, cape, and belts, Robin her coat, and the many books she keeps in said coat for light reading. They settle onto the bed, in each other’s arms comfortably.

“Won’t someone come looking for us?” she asks, voice muffled in the crook of his neck.

“This will be the last place they look.” he pulls at the ribbons tying her hair, letting her hair fall free. “Considering I said I was not to be disturbed for a few hours while I work in my study. I say we have two and a half hours.” she pulls back slightly to grin up at him.

“Then we’d better put those two and a half hours to good use.” she snuggles back into him and closes her eyes.

They end up sleeping the afternoon away, and would have slept well into the evening if Lissa hadn’t barged in to remind them of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love chrobin!!!! ok goodnight im gonna pass out


End file.
